Nocny dyżur...
Akcja Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 3 Chris śpi w swojej wypasionej przyczepie. Przed drzwiami stoi Chef i próbuje się tam dostać...;u; Chef: 'Chris! ''Wali w drzwi. 'Chef: '''Chris!!! ''Wali nadal ale to nic nie pomaga. Chef westchął. 'Chef: '''O nie! Jakiś koleś ukradł wszystkie nagrody z naszej prywatnej przyczepy! ''Chris szybko wyleciał przez drzwi z bejsbolem. 'Chris: '''Gdzie on jest?!? '''Chef: '''Nie ma! ''Chef zrobił minę trollface. 'Chef: '''Chciałem cię poinformować że jesteśmy na wizji... '''Chris: '''Co?! Nie mogą mnie takiego zobaczyć! ''Wbiegł do przyczepy i zamknął ją. 'Chef: '''Oh Good....Ostatnio w Akcji Totalnej Porażki! Patałachy musiały znaleść jakiegoś debila szalejącego w kotłowni. Swoją drogą ciekawe kto to był (please). Przy okazji dowiedzieliśmy się 2 rzeczy. Jo jest sprytniejsza niż nam się wydaje i Lindsay jest głupsza niż nam się wydaje (please). Zwyciężyli Aktorzy a Modeleczki musiały pozbyć się Lindsay, która pewnie nie wiedziała co się dzieje. I jak? ;u; ''Kamerzysta pokazał kcik w górę. 'Chef: '''Super. Chris, wyłaź! '''Chris: '''Nie! ''Chef westchnął. '''Chef: '''To nie ma sensu... ' Zaczyna lecieć muzyczka. Pierwsza kamera wychodzi drzewa wyrzucając z niego wiewiórkę, druga wychodzi z walizki z bielizną, kolejna wychodzi z sztucznego okna a ostatnia z garka z zupą. Kamera przelatuje przez cały plan filmowy aż na szczyt sztucznego klifu na którym siedzą Mike i Zoey próbujący się pocałować. Kamera zwala ich na dół gdzie spadają do basenu w którym Scott próbuje uciec Kłowi. Kamera przechodzi przez studio nr 13 gdzie Cody bezskutecznie próbuje uciec przed Sierrą rzucając w nią różnymi przedmiotami. Kamera dostaje jednym z przedmiotów i pokazuje Bridgette i Lindsay malujące paznokcie u nóg w przyczepie Modelek. Przed przyczepą Thomas i Duncan kryją się w krzakach próbując zrzucić wiadro z wodą na Courtney która próbuje wejść do przyczepy. Ostatecznie plan nie wypala ponieważ Izzy ich straszy a oni zbyt wcześnie puszczają linkę. Courtney się wścieka i zaczyna ich gonić. W stołówce Alejandro flirtuje ze stażystką podczas gdy Leshawna i Jo walczą na noże. Na boku stoi Dawn i się im przygląda. Na końcu wszyscy wieczorem siedzą przed ogniskiem koło przyczep spoglądając na siebie. Przed nimi stoi Chris z swoim uśmieszkiem i pojawia się logo Akcji Totalnej Porażki. Przyczepy Przyczepa Aktorów: left|90px Drużyna Aktorów po ostatnim zwycięstwie była bardzo zadowolona, no prawie. Jo znowu trenowała, Leshawna patrzyła przez okno, Sierra siedziała na śpiącym Codym (please) a Scott odbijał kamyk od ściany. Jo: '1996!...1997!...1998!...1999!...2000! ''Odłożyła hantle. ''Jo: Chyba pobiłam już rekord świata w podnoszeniu ciężarów.'' 'Jo: '''Aktorzy! Przed nami piękny dzień. '''Scott: '''Jasne... ''Zerknął na Sierrą próbującą zgwałcić Cody'ego. 'Scott: '''Bardzo piękny. ''Cody się obudził. 'Cody: '''Co....DO JASNEJ CHOLERY?!? '''Sierra: '''Cody! <3 ''Zaczęła go gwałcić/obściskiwać się z nim/skakać po nim i wszystko co możliwe. ''Cody: N-Nigdy więcej fanek!...N-Nigdy!'' Przyczepa Modelek: left|90px Mimo przegranej w przyczepie Modelek nie było złych nastrojów. Zoey leżała w łóżku a Mike z nią, Duncan i Thomas siedzieli przy stoliku i rozmawiali a Bridgette piłowała paznokcie. 'Zoey: '''Eh... '''Mike: '''Hmm? ''Zoey westchnęła 'Zoey: '''Wiesz tak się zastanawiam... '''Mike: '''Nad czym? Obrócił się i zwalił Zoey na ziemię. '''Mike: '''Sorki. :/ ''Zoey wstała i otrzepała się. 'Zoey: '''Nic się nie stało... ''I wyszła gdzieś. ''Mike: Ostatnio między mną i Zoey coś nie iskrzy. Eh...'' Tymczasem Thomas i Duncan po cichu rozmawiali ze sobą. 'Thomas: '''Człowieku, co się z tobą stało... '''Duncan: '''Ze mną? '''Thomas: '''Oglądałem PG. Człowieku brak mi słów. Muszę coś z tym zrobić. ''Duncan zaciągnął nos. 'Duncan: '''Nie bój żaby całkowicie nie wydobrzałem. '''Thomas: '''Mam nadzieję... ''Również wstał i wyszedł zostawiają Duncana samego. ''Thomas: Ale z niego baba. Trzeba przywrócić jego dawny charakter.'' Tymczasem Bridgette skończyła piłować pazurki. 'Bridgette: '''Gotowe! Plac przed Przyczepami: left|200px ''Tutaj już nieco spokojniej. Courtney leży sobie na leżaku, Alejandro obok niej na krześle popija wodę a na dachu przyczepy Aktorów siedzi Dawn i medytuje. '''Courtney: '''Dzisiaj wygramy... ''Courtney: Moja drużyna jeszcze pożałuje że próbowała się mnie pozbyć.'' Zerknął na nią Alejandro. Mruknął cicho w jej kierunku. '''Alejandro: '''Jeszcze zobaczymy. '''Courtney: '''Hm? Mówiłeś coś? '''Alejandro: '''Skądże. ''Alejandro: Muszę tylko pozbyć się Jo i przejście przez etap drużynowy to będzie pestka.'' Tymczasem na przyczepie Aktorów Dawn sobie medytuje. Od tyłu zachodzi ją Izzy. 'Izzy: '''Cześć! :D '''Dawn: '''Aaa! ''Dawn aż padła na dach. 'Izzy: '''Ups, sorki. Nie chciałam cię przestraszyć. '''Dawn: '''Nie szkodzi. ''Izzy rozejżała się wokół. 'Izzy: '''Dobra, spadam! ''Skoczyła w krzaki i zniknęła. 'Chef *megafon*: '''Frajerzy! Zbiórka przed studiem numer 3 albo nie będzie kolacji! Przed studiem nr 3 left|200px ''Chef z budką z hot-dogami stał przed studiem nr 3. Po chiwli doszli do niego uczestnicy. 'Chef: '''Hot-Dogi! Gorące Hot-Dogi! Bierzcie i jedzcie! ''Zaczął rzucać w uczestników hot-dogami. 'Scott: '''Super! W końcu jakieś normalne żarcie! ''Zaczął łapać i wpieprzać hot-dogi, Courtney przewróciła oczyma. ''Courtney: I pomyśleć że całowałam się z taką świnią.'' Gdy każdy miał w łapie hot-doga Chef przestał rzucać. 'Chef: '''Smacznego! >:) '''Thomas: '''Co dosypałeś do tych hot-dogów? ''Chef się zaśmiał. '''Chef: '''Kompletnie nic. ''Chef: Hahaha, będzie jazda!'' 'Zoey: '''Ale naprawde dobre te hot-dogi. '''Mike: '''No, są super. '''Courtney: '''Bla bla bla, możemy przejść do rzeczy? ''Chef kopnął wózek z hot-dogami gdzieś daleko i ten wybuchł. 'Chef: '''Jasne. Widzicie te studio nie? Pewnie że widzicie. ''Świerszcz... 'Chef: '''Rzecz w tym że w nim odbędzie się wasze wyzwanie. Zapraszam do środka! ''Uczestnicy za Chefem udali się do środka. Po wejściu do środka ujrzeli wielkie drzwi i zegar. 'Cody: '''A do czego to? '''Chef: '''Proste. ''Rzucił każdemu po bejsbolu. 'Chef: '''Będziecie musieli przeżyć. '''Wszyscy: '''Co!?!? '''Chef: '''Chodzi o to żeby nie dać się ugryść. ''Nałożył każdemu na rękę opaskę. '''Chef: '''Jeżeli zostaniecie ugryzieni macie wyjść tutaj do mnie. Nie martwcie się, będę wiedział kto będzie ugryziony. ''Jo: Szlak...'' 'Chef: '''Osoba z drużyny która wytrwa najdłużej wygra wyzwanie dla swojej drużyny. Jakieś pytania? '''Mike: '''Co właściwie będzie nas gryść? ''Chef się zaśmiał. 'Chef: '''Chyba nie liczyłeś że ci powiem! :D '''Mike: '''No w sumie... '''Chef: '''Dosyć gadania! Do środka! ''Uczestnicy wbiegli do środka. Chef zamknął drzwi i na zegarze miał napisaną ilość uczestników pozostałych w grze. Chef w końcu usnął bo okazało się że do godziny 10:00 wieczorem nic się nie działo. Studio nr 3 left|200px Drużyny weszły do środka. Wewnątrz była rekonstrukcja jakiegoś opuszczonego miasta. Wszędzie była mgła i było ciemno. '''Thomas: '''Ciekawe... '''Cody: '''Co tutaj tak ciemno? '''Chef *megafon*: '''Bo to makieta opuszczonego miasta! Macie się podzielić na grupki w żadnym wypadku nie możecie szukać drużynowo! ''Thomas: W końcu będę mógł pogadać z Duncanem.'' Uczestnicy podzielili się na grupki. Zoey & Mike M: Zoey i Mike szli przed siebie nie odzywając się do siebie aż w końcu dotarli do pralni. 'Mike: '''Wiesz tak się zastanawiam... '''Zoey: '''Nadczym? '''Mike: '''No wiesz...po co nam te kije. ''Zoey weszła do środka a Mike za nią. 'Zoey: '''Skoro Chef mówił że ma coś nas ugryść to pewnie do samoobrony, nie? '''Mike: '''Fakt... ''Doszli do jakiś drzwi. Zoey je otworzyła i zeszli w dół. Jo, Scott & Leshawna A: Jo, Scott i Leshawna szli najprawdopodobniej przez jakiś opuszczony festiwal bo na ulicy leżało pełno dekoracji. ''Leshawna: Poszłam z nią tylko dlatego że reszta mojej drużyny to idioci...'' 'Jo: '''Ktoś tu się musiał nieźle bawić. ''Machnęła kijem. 'Jo: '''Nie mogę się doczekać aż komuś tym przywalę. '''Scott: '''Nie tylko ty, po tym hot-dogu jestem w pełni sił. '''Leshawna: '''Skoro mówimy już o waleniu, po co właściwie nam te kije? '''Jo: 'Żeby kogoś ostro skopać? 'Leshawna: '''Zapewne... ''Przewróciła oczyma. Courtney, Bridgette & Izzy M: Dziewczyny szły przez jakieś centrum handlowe. 'Courtney: '''Dobrze że nie ma Lindsay... '''Bridgette: '''Czemu? ''Pokazała palcem na sklep z ubraniami. 'Courtney: '''Bo pewnie rzuciła by się na ubrania. '''Bridgette: '''A to źle? '''Courtney: '''Wiesz... ''Pokazała na Izzy skaczącą po lampach jak tarzan. 'Courtney: '''Wystarczy że ją musimy znosić, bo chłopacy gdzieś sobie poszli... ''Doszli do końca galerii ale drzwi były zamknięte. 'Courtney: '''Zamknięte... '''Bridgette: '''Może chodźmy górą. ''Pokazała na nieruchome ruchome schody. 'Courtney: '''W sumie i tak nie ma innej drogi, zgoda. ''Dziewczyny poszły do góry. Cody & Sierra A: Cody uciekał przed Sierrą. 'Sierra: '''Cody! Nie zostawiaj mnie! '''Cody: '''Odwal się! >:( ''Wbiegł w jakąś uliczkę i schował się w kartonie. Po chwili Sierra też tutaj dotarła. 'Sierra: '''Cody? <3 ''Cisza... 'Sierra: '''I tak cię znajdę kochanie! <3 ''I zaczęła przeszukiwać uliczkę. Thomas & Duncan M: Chłopaki szli obok jakiegoś laboratorium. 'Thomas: '''A więc czas zacząć. '''Duncan: '''Co? '''Thomas: '''Trening do męskości! ''Duncan westchnął. 'Duncan: '''A niby jak chcesz mnie tutaj przetrenować? '''Thomas: '''Proste. ''Usiadł na ławce przed laboratorium. 'Thomas: '''Poczekam aż coś tutaj przyjdzie. '''Duncan: '''I będę pewnie musiał z tym czymś walczyć? '''Thomas: '''A co myślałeś? ''Duncan dosiadł się do Thomasa i obaj czekali... Alejandro & Dawn A: Alejandro razem z Dawn przechodzili przez jakieś biedne dzielnice. 'Dawn: '''Tym ludziom naprawdę musiało źle tutaj być. '''Alejandro: '''Przecież to tylko rekostrukcja. '''Dawn: '''No wiem, ale mówię o prawdziwym mieście. ''Alejandro spojrzał na zniszczenia. 'Alejandro: '''Hmmm...dziwne to miasto wygląda jak... ''Zerknął na Dawn, ale jej już nie było. 'Alejandro: '''Dawn? ''Powiało zimnym wiatrem. Zoey & Mike M: Zoey i Mike zeszli do piwnicy. Było w niej ciemno. 'Mike: '''Ale ciemno... ''Potknął się o coś. 'Mike: '''Ał, co do? '''Zoey: '''Nic ci nie jest? ''Mike złapał coś o co się potknął, okazało się że to latarka. 'Mike: '''Latarka, hura! Łap. ''Rzucił Zoey latarkę. 'Zoey: '''Zaraz...też coś słyszysz? '''Mike: '''Niby co? '''Zoey: '''Słuchaj. ''Mike ucichł i słychać było jakieś zgrzytanie/jęki bóg wie co tam. 'Mike: '''To dobiega z końca piwnicy. ''Poszli kawałek dalej to sprawdzić. 'Mike: '''Włącz latarkę. ''Zoey włączyła latarkę i oboje ujrzeli....coś zombiakopodobnego. 'Zoey: '''Co to jest? ''Z zombiaka poleciała iskra. Robot rzucił się na Zoey i Mike. 'Zoey: '''Mike, zrób coś! '''Mike: '''Robię! ''Mike chciał kopnąć robota lecz ten złapał jego nogę i go ugryzł. 'Mike: '''Aaa! ''Robot ugryzł również Zoey, lecz moment po ugryzieniu Mike walną go pięścią i ten się rozwalił. 'Mike: '''Ugryzł cię? ''Zoey leżała na ziemi. 'Zoey: '''A jak myślisz... ''Nagle do piwnicy wparowało jakiś 2 gości w kaftanach i zabrali Mike'a i Zoey. Jo, Scott & Leshawna A: Jo, Scott i Leshawna nadal szli przez ten festiwal. 'Jo: '''Jest jakoś za cicho... ''Nagle Scott nadepnął na jakąś deskę a ta zarwała za sobą cały drewniany dach robiąc wielki hałas. '''Jo: '''Brawo geniuszu! Teraz to coś na pewno nas znajdzie! ''Scott: Mieli tego nie zobaczyć...'' Nagle wszyscy uszłyszeli jakieś dźwięki. 'Leshawna: '''Co to jest? ''Z dymu wyłoniły się kolejne roboty zombie, ale oczywiście oni nie wiedzieli że to roboty (please). 'Scott: '''O japie*dole... '''Jo: '''Zombie? Więc po to jest bejsbol. ''Jo rzuciła się na hordę rozwaląc zombiakom łby. Leshawna i Scott stali jak słupy a za nimi były 2 roboty. 'Jo: '''I jak ci się to podoba psycholu?!? ''Zobaczyła że są to roboty. 'Jo: '''Roboty? ''Tymczasem na Scotta i Leshawne rzuciły się od tyłu roboty. Leshawne ugryzł ale Scott zdołał się obronić i rozwalić robota. Nagle Leshawna zniknęła zostawiając Scotta i Jo samych. 'Scott: '''Uff. Gdzie jest Leshawna? ''Jo rozwaliła ostatniego robota. 'Jo: '''Mnie się pytasz? ''Scott wzruszył ramionami 'Scott: '''Trudno, chodźmy dalej. (troll) Courtney, Bridgette & Izzy M: ''Dziewczyny szły górnym piętrem przed siebie. 'Courtney: '''Mam nadzieję że nie spotkamy nikogo interesującego... ''Skręciły w prawo a tam...pełno robotów zombie (please). 'Bridgette: '''Coś mówiłaś? '''Courtney: '... Roboty rzuciłi się na dziewczyny. Już miały zostać pogryzione gdy nagle wszystkie zostały zniszczone. 'Courtney: '''Co jest? '''Izzy: '''Hahaha! <3 ''Izzy rzuciła się na roboty, jednym słowym zrobiła totalny rozpierdol (please). 'Bridgette: '''Super bo już myślałem że... '''Courtney: '''Po nas, tak wiem. Słuchaj może byśmy założyły sojusz? Wykopały byśmy Zoey i Mike'a. '''Bridgette: '''Czemu? ''Courtney poklepała ją po ramieniu. 'Courtney: '''Zaufaj mi, wywalą każdego przy pierwszej okazji, zwłaszcza Mike. ''Bridgette chwilę myślała. 'Bridgette: '''Zgoda. ''Podały sobie ręce. Cody & Sierra A: Cody nadal siedział w tym kartonie i czekał aż Sierra sobie pójdzie, tymczasem ona przewracała wszystko na swojej drodze. 'Sierra: '''Cody, gdzie jesteś? I tak cie znajde! >:) ''Kopnęła jakiś śmietnik. 'Cody: '(szept)Już po mnie... Sierra kopnęła jeszcze jeden śmietnik. 'Sierra: '''Misiaczku! Chodź do mnie! <3 '''Cody: '''Nie! Ups... '''Sierra: '''Ha! <3 ''Już miała wyciągać Cody'ego z kartonu lecz rzuciły się na nią robozombie i pogryzły. Cody obserwował wszystko z kartonu. 'Cody: '''Może zginęła? :D ''Sierra po chwili się podniosła. 'Cody: '''Czemuuuu?!?!!? ''Nagle przybiegli jacyś 2 goście w kaftanach, związali Sierrę i uciekli z nią gdzieś. ''Cody: Dziękuje! *_*'' Thomas & Duncan M: Thomas i Duncan nadal siedzieli przed laboratorium. 'Thomas: '''Trochę mnie to już nudzi... ''Po chwili zza szyby laboratorium wyłania się robozombie. 'Thomas: '''Patrz Duncan, to twoje przeznaczenie. '''Duncan: '''Powaliło cię? '''Thomas: '''Zaufaj mi. ''Kiedy robot wyszedł zza szyb Thomas popchnął Duncana do niego. 'Thomas: '''I walcz! ''Robot zbliżał się do Duncana. 'Duncan: '''O_O ''Dalej zbliżał się do Duncana. 'Duncan: '''o_O ''I podszedł jeszcze bliżej. 'Duncan: '''Koniec zabawy. -,- ''Machnął kijem w łeb robota i odleciał gdzieś daleko jakby to była piłka. 'Thomas: '''No, gratuluje. ''Duncan złamał kij. 'Duncan: '''Pff...Dzięki. Alejandro & Dawn(?) A: ''Alejandro sam przemierzał dzielnice nędzy. 'Alejandro: '''Nie ciekawie to wygląda. ''Wszedł w jakąś uliczkę. 'Alejandro: '''Powiem więcej, przerażająco... ''Zobaczył zombiaka wyjadającego z kubła ze śmieci. Szybko uciekł z niej i wpadł na Dawn. 'Dawn: '''Spokojnie. '''Alejandro: '''Ciii, tam coś jest. '''Dawn: '''Wiem, chodź za mną. ''Poszedł za Dawn. Przed wejściem: Chef siedzi na krześle, a właściwie śpi. Na zegarze jest liczba "10". Do pomieszczenia wbiega Chris. 'Chris: '''Chefie! ''Chef szybko się budzi. 'Chef: '''Nie śpie! '''Chris: '''Nie wcale. Dlaczego zacząłeś wyzwanie sam?!? ''Chef ziewnął 'Chef: '''Bo nie chciało mi się na ciebie czekać. '''Chris: '''Dobra... ''Wziął mikrofon. 'Chris *megafon*: '''Zawodnicy, zmiana planów! Ten kto pierwszy dotrze do wyjścia wygra wyzwanie dla swojej drużyny. ''Zniszczył mikrofon. 'Chef: '''Po co to zrobiłeś? '''Chris: '''Wyluzuj. ''Nacisnął przycisk i przed wejściem pojawiło się pełno robozombie. 'Chris: '''Nie będzie im łatwo ^^. ''Na kamerze widać jak wszyscy pozostali zawodnicy biegną w stronę wyjścia. Meta A+M: Uczestnicy byli tuż przed metą, już myśleli że ktoś wygra gdy nagle przed nimi pojawiły się roboty i 1 wielki. 'Jo: '''Aha...? '''Courtney: '''To już jest chore... ''Wielki robot zaczął rzucać się na uczestników i ich gryść. ''Cody: Jak nie Sierra to on...'' ''Izzy: 'Będzie czad! <3 Izzy wskoczyła na wielkiego robota i zaczęła nim trząść. Ten bez problemu wziął ją i zwalił na ziemię, jednak ta się nie poddała. Wskoczyła na niego znowu i zaczęła go gryść...xDDD. Już miał ją zdjąć z siebie gdy wskoczyła mu na nogi i zaczęła nimi szarpać. Robot nie mógł utrzymać równowagi co musiało się skończyć upadkiem, rzecz w tym że upadł przed uczestnikami blokując wyjście, no może poza jednym uczestnikiem który bezpieczne przeszedł przez linię mety. 'Thomas: '''Pff, łatwizna. '''Chef: '''Totalne Modelki wygrywają! '''Chris: '''A z Wściekłymi Aktorami spotkamy się dziś na ceremonii eliminacyjnej. ''Nagle wielki robot wybuchł i uczestnicy mogli normalnie przejść. Gdy przeszli Chris zamknął drzwi. 'Jo: '''To chore McLean, nawet jak na ciebie. '''Chris: '''Meh..., staram się jak mogę. '''Chef: '''A jak tam hot-dogi? <3 '''Courtney: '''Po co właściwie my je jedliśmy? '''Chef: '''Bo w nich były chipy które miały pomóc robotom was znaleść (please). ''Wszyscy zmarszczyli brwi. 'Chris: '''Dobra, dosyć wrażeń na dziś. ''Chef otworzył kontener z Mike'iem, Zoey, Leshawną i Sierrą. 'Chris: '''Ale paru frajerów złapali (please). Ceremonia left|90px ''Chris stał przed uczestnikami a obok niego Chef z 6 statuetkami i 1 toksyczną. 'Chris: '''Siema Aktorzy! Oddaliście głosy i podjeliście decyzje. '''Cody: '''Podjeliśmy. >:) ''Chris spojrzał na niego dziwnie. 'Chris: '''Tia...Osoba która nie dostanie statuetki wypada z gry, jasne nie? :D ''Świerszcz... 'Chris: '''Ale z was przymuły...Pierwsze statuetki wędrują do Alejandro i Jo! ''Rzuca im statuetki. 'Alejandro: '''Gracias! '''Jo: '''Wiedziałam... '''Chris: '''Kolejne do Cody'ego i Dawn. ''Rzuca im statuetki. 'Cody: '''Taak! :D '''Chris: '''A ostatnią bezpieczną osobą jest Scott. ''Rzuca mi statuetkę. 'Scott: '''Dziękuje... '''Chris: '''A więc tak. Sierra jest na wylocie bo wkurza...Cody'ego? Leshawna jest na wylocie bo wkurza Jo. A przegranym jest..... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ''Wrogie spojrzenie Sierry na Leshawne . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Wrogie spojrzenie Leshawny na Sierre .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''Dramatyczna muzyczka.... .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .. .'' '''Chris: '''Leshawna powie papa! '''Leshawna: '''CO?!? '''Cody: '''Nieeee!!!! ''Leshawna wstała i kopnęła w krzesło. 'Chris: '''Spokojnie, stań na krzyżyku. ''Niezadowolona podeszła i stanęła na X. 'Chris: '''Chcesz coś powiedzieć? ''Chef wziął guzik do ręki. 'Leshawna: '''Pożałujesz ''(została wystrzelona)''JOOOOOOOOOO!!!! ''Chef i Chris roześmiali się. 'Chris: '''Wątpie. '''Jo: '''Nie tylko ty McLean... ''Chef oddał Chrisowi guzik. '''Chris: '''Tia. Co będzie się działo nastepnym razem? Kto wyleci? Aby się dowiedzieć oglądajcie Akcję...Totalnej...Porażki! KONIEC Kategoria:Akcja Totalnej Porażki Odcinki